


"Fuck You" -Flowers

by constellatedstories



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Florist AU, Gen, Modern Era, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constellatedstories/pseuds/constellatedstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from writing-prompt-s on Tumblr.<br/>"Person A owns a flower shop and person B comes storming in one day, slaps 20 bucks on the counter and says "How do I passive-agressively say Fuck You in flower?""</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Fuck You" -Flowers

Solas has never quite understood the appeal of blue and orange. He muses silently to himself before grimacing at the display of flowers before him. Orange lilies were the most common flower put in this color arrangement and people never seemed to understand the meaning behind the flowers in the bouquets they requested.

An indignant huff fell from him while folding his arms over his chest. Perhaps he needed to reapproach the customer’s request and trying something a little-

The bell chime from the storefront door caught his attention, gaze lifting quickly to see a dark hared woman enter with the same displeased look that he possessed towards the orange and blue concoction on the table.

For a moment her sure-footed steps and quick pace made him believe that he was the source of her rage- until she slammed 20 sovereigns on the table with determination,  
"How do I passive-aggressively say _fuck you_ in flower?"

Solas stood transfixed by his customer with one arm folded over his chest and his elbow resting atop his hand. For some reason it took longer to compute her request in his head; his mind bouncing between the fact she had asked him how to create a quietly malicious bouquet, and the striking sapphire gaze that bore into his face across the counter top. It was then he took note of the branches of Mythal's vallaslin that curved high across her cheekbones and the long ebony braid that disappeared past his vision of the counter top. It was not common for Dalish to enter his shop and she was certainly not one he had seen before.

"Well?" She prodded, pushing the handful of coins closer to him. "Can you help me or not?"

He blinked absently, glancing from the coins and back up to her unamused features before clearing his throat. The Elf nodded slowly, "I can." He responded finally, moving the offending half-finished arrangement from creating a wall between them and lowering his hands to clasp them behind his back "Is there anything else you would like to say with your flowers, or just _fuck you_?" There was a sly smirk on curling lips as he watched the woman mull over his question. 

"No, that pretty much sums up my hate for stupid shem'len right now." She replies eagerly and his red brow raises curiously. She does not seem to care if her comment about Humans would offend him, she doesn't know if he is married to one, or if his best friend is one- though that was true to an extent. He finds it interesting that the woman seems to be more interested in his flowers than the absurd price she's set on the counter for him, though he doesn't mention it at first. "Is color an issue?" He inquires while turning to open the refrigerated glass case behind him where a rainbow collection of flowers sit in waiting.

"Not in the slightest." She murmurs with a sigh, her own arms folding over her chest as she takes a step back from the counter. He hums his affirmation while he begins to pick his victims and his customer finally takes in her surroundings.

It is now that she notices the sweet smell of his shop. Incense and abundance of beautiful flowers invading her senses. Sandalwood and the floral aroma of the flower bouquets that decorated the shop. It wasn't sharp like one would expect, but surprisingly woodsy with a homey atmosphere that reminded her of traveling with her Clan. 

The shop is neat and tidy, which is to be expected. All the display stands in the room are draped with different color silks and have a variety of arrangements on them which are sorted by category. 

From sympathies to birthday, romance to 'get well', and even wedding to funeral. Their displays lined the windows and he even had beautiful dried bundles wrapped with lace or linen hanging high along the wooden supports in the ceiling. Purely decoration but no less eye-catching.

As she carefully rounded the room the Dalish woman noticed a sparkling display in the corner of her eye that nearly took her breath away. She spun to face it drawn by its beauty as she made her way towards it. Large Crystal Grace complimented by stalks of Embrium and surrounded with stock Elfroot. The base was wrapped with a silk white cloth with gold ribbon tying it in a large glittery bow as shimmering Arbor Blessing draped down the sides. With closer inspection of the breath taking green and gold bouquet she realized that the arrangement looked so real until proven fake when she gently touched the foliage with muted surprise.

"It's preserved in an enamel of volcanic aurum and trace amounts of lyrium, all of these flowers are still very much alive." Comes his voice from across the room and she glances over her shoulder as he dead-heads a yellow carnation absent mindedly with a small smile. Her thin brows raises curiously as she looks from the flower to him. Clearly he must have had to explain it's realistic nature often.

"It's pretty." She murmurs while turning to make her way back to the counter. He already has two towers of purple foxglove and orange lilies placed in the base of white geraniums, the arrangement looks ghastly to him even as he gathers a small handful of yellow carnations and places them evenly throughout. When his hand stills she looked up at his confused and slightly appalled features.

"No no!" She defends quickly, "The wedding bouquet!" 

There are visible signs of relief as he sighs with a small smile and his shoulders relax and fall. "Ah," He chuckles, warm and low in his chest,  
"I am glad you think so too." 

She could feel the shop owner’s gaze on her as she turned to admire the different arrangements displayed on the counter. Contrary to her current situation she did know a bit about flowers compared to some, however a message like this was not something she had researched on. Especially not in her anger and haste to leave the auditorium.

"Ah- Fenedhis," Comes the whisper, laden with irritation. "She must have used the last of it." She turns to face him as he closes the glass case and seems to mull over his other options by staring at the flowers as if they've personally offended him.

"Last of what?" She inquires carefully, moving to rest her forearms on the counter as she shifts her weight forward to gaze into the case.

"Meadowsweet, pink meadowsweet." He murmurs finally as he turns to face his customer, a look of surprise flits across his face at how close she suddenly is when propped halfway across his counter. She's gazing at him curiously and it takes her a moment for it to sink in after he says it before a smile breaks across her face.

"Perfect!" She giggles softly taking a step back, and he notes how impossibly wide her smile is over something so incredibly silly. "The others, what do the other flowers mean?" Her laugh is contagious and he can't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm. 

"Well, we have geraniums as your stock flower commonly thought of as symbolizing stupidity," He pauses as she snorts and nods for him to continue. "Your insincerity is shown through the foxglove here," He adjusts the tower of purple bells as he explains, "Yellow carnations symbolize disappointment in someone or something that has happened," The woman's brow's raise and she giggles again as his words seem to appeal to her own silent joke. "Lastly the meadowsweet, pink would be suitable for this arrangement, and it symbolizes-"

"Uselessness right?" She laughs when he responds with a nod. "How perfect!" 

Solas likes the way her eyes crinkle with her smile, full of pearly white teeth and pure enjoyment. He wonders what must have happened for her to ask for such a- would one call it a gift if its intention is good but the meaning an insult?

"You seem quite taken by this little project. Someone must have offended you quite personally." Solas remarks and quickly notices that her bright smile slowly dulls. He pauses as he realizes that he just crossed the boundary of professional curiosity and straight into prying. If it offends her she doesn't say and instead shakes her head.

"Not intentionally." She murmurs finally as her gaze falls to the mosaic countertop, slender fingers running idly along the pattern. "They are an Orlesian shem who thinks they know better than anyone else." The woman continues and folds her arms over her chest with an irritated sigh. "This is my 'congratulations' gift for their achievements at the University."

There is a quiet pause as he considers her for a moment. She is a Dalish woman going to the University of Ferelden, which is a feat all on its own but it sounds to him that this ordeal is a little more personal than she lets on. Suddenly she is blinking in surprise and slightly taken back by something while shaking her head in disbelief.

"I'm sorry I- I didn't even introduce myself." She extends her hand to his with a shy smile, "I'm Eravir, sorry about.. All of this." She looks around as if it is only now dawning on her that she has demanded an order of flowers while he was in the middle of his own project and rudely interrupted him from it.

There is a laugh then as he gently shakes her hand, "My name is Solas if there are to be introductions." He smiles, clasping it behind his back once more. "And there is no need to fret Miss Eravir," His stormy silver hues glance at the offending blue and orange arrangement before back at her nervous smile, "I was not in the middle of anything pressing."

**Author's Note:**

> Been writing a long time, finally decided to push myself further and post something.  
> All my love to @SteamChesh for helping me through such difficult times and believing in me. <3


End file.
